


Carry On My Wayward Words

by wolfelements



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Carols, Christmas Lights, Confused Castiel, Drabbles, Ficlet Collection, Ficlets, Fluff, Ghost Gabriel, Human Castiel, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sastiel Saturday, Sick Castiel, Sweet Sam, allergic reactions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfelements/pseuds/wolfelements
Summary: A collection of stories, drabbles, pretty much anything 1,000 words or shorter for the Supernatural Fandom.
Some will be Sastiel (often for Sastiel Saturday on Tumblr), some will be others. The tags will change according to what new ficlet/drabble I add. As will the Rating!
Please see the individual story chapter notes for specifics, including rating, pairing, and warnings.
Please request stories at my tumble: http://wolfelements.tumblr.com





	1. The Side of Human Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One is Sastiel, written for Sastiel Saturday, where I realized it bothered me that they didn't show Human Cas having allergies to anything. Hell, they even comment once of Dean being allergic to cats, but not new human Cas.
> 
> So, I took the allergy I have that has the ability to kill me.
> 
> Rating: G, Pairing: Sastiel, Triggers: allergic reactions

One moment Sam was scanning the two prescriptions in his hands while a very human Castiel glared at the antibiotic booster shot the nurse was about to inject into his arm. The next he was in the emergency room, staring at Castiel—his Cas—from across the room as doctors and nurses rushed around his bed.

He could feel Dean’s hand on his arm, but it did nothing to calm his trembling nerves. “He could have died. I shouldn’t have…”

“What? Taken him to the doctor?” Dean raised an eyebrow. “He is sturdy even as a human now, but Sammy, c'mon. What did the free clinic doctor say he had?”

“Strep throat. He said Cas probably has had it for a while.” Sam mumbled, pressing his back into the wall, eyes zeroing in on the IV that was pumping fluids and who knew what into his angel. “If I had taken him sooner they wouldn’t have needed to give him that shot, just the pills.”

“And you would have if he had told you he wasn’t feeling well. He’s human now, but damn stubborn and thinks he’s still angel grade. Idiot.” Dean’s tone was part annoyed and part fond. “Sides, he wouldn’t have handled the pills either.”

“They thought they were going to have to assist his breathing, Dean.” Sam made a strangled noise and covered his face. “He’s an angel, human or not, how could…”

“Shit, Sam, it’s not like Cas needed to worry about his vessel being allergic to penicillin. Angel mojo probably went ninja on germs.” Dean gave him a look before straightening as the doctor approached.

It took five hours of Castiel observation, paperwork, and finally Castiel not looking amused about anything for them to get out and make it back to the bunker. Castiel was in full blown grumpy mode as Sam ushered him to their room and Sam wasn’t sure if he’d get punched if he laughed at Castiel’s expression of utter contempt and misery. “I have been brought down by germs and mold.”

“Now you know, though.” Sam could tell Castiel was about to start pouting, something he did when he was tired and wanting Sam to take care of him. Sam smiled and set to the task of stripping him down and burying him in the covers. Sam reached out and ran his fingers through hair that actually looked longer, if not sweaty from fever. “We can even get you a fancy bracelet that doctors can see, so they never give you penicillin again. So neither one of us have to go through this again.”

“You want to buy me jewelry?” Castiel asked. His voice was raw and nearly gone from the strep, but his tone of awe was as clear as a cloudless morning.

Sam found himself laying down on the bed, on top of the covers, with a hand massaging its way through Castiel’s hair. He cleared his throat, face turning red. “Yes. I’d give you another kind as well, if I had the courage.”

“Sam,” Castiel breathed, fighting briefly with the blankets to pull his hand out and lightly touch Sam’s jawline. It was a place Castiel had always liked. Sam remembered how Castiel would occasionally stare at it, in the beginning when Sam thought Castiel hated him. Sam blinked and watched as Castiel smiled at him, a slow build of one which showed how tired he was. “I’d accept anything from you, even that.”

Sam knew he was blushing heavily. “You would? If I asked…that? I mean, a lot of hunters never get married. And…shit. You would?”

“Yes. If I was back with my grace, my wings…I’d offer you that feather.”

Sam felt like he couldn’t breathe. Like suddenly he needed the assistance of breath that the doctors thought Castiel needed. Finally, a large gulp of air cleared his head. He kissed Castiel gently on the forehead. “I’m gonna hold you to that.”

“Hmm, same,” came Castiel’s sleepy reply.

Sam draped an arm over him and watched his eyes flutter closed. He stayed awake, despite sleep begging him to join in. Dean would be back from the pharmacy soon and the fun of trying to get Castiel to actually take the medication would begin. Which, considering the last medicine Castiel had recieved, Castiel had a right to fight.

Still, Sam stayed awake watching him breathe. A thumb occasionally stroking Castiel’s stubble covered cheek. Watching and thinking about the fact that he pretty much just told Castiel that he planned to marry him.

Oddly, that was the one thing that didn’t scare him at all.


	2. Ghost of Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debrial. Written for the Rare Slash Prompt thing of Tumblr.
> 
> It's Christmas, Dean isn't amused...until something happens when he goes to bed.

It was the first Christmas there, at the bunker, but Dean still couldn’t get into the true happy go lucky spirit of things. Instead, watching the others in the main library laugh and hug…it really just made him think of the twenty or so evil things that could hurt people on this night. Christmas Eve. Not a sign of anticipation, and a sign of horror.

Even Charlie throwing her gift at him, making him fumble like a dork while she grinned didn’t lift his spirits. 

Dean could tell what he was missing. A childhood? Probably. Christmas love? Perhaps. Okay, maybe. But no one knew of that. No one knew of the angel—archangel, a mocking voice said in his head, making him glance around—that would probably have him grinning like a total doofus or maybe just growling, either way that particular angel would have enjoyed it. But Dean tried the true love thing…

Gabriel had just been a series of angry crap that involved amazing orgasms. And he died. Dean watched him die. Their last conversation was in the cold parking lot of hotel gods and what Sammy never knew was that Gabriel had given a true goodbye. Not sex, but a hold and a gentle kiss. And…

And a whispered goodbye and how he’d come back, just for him, but to not wait for it.

So while Christmas love was turning into Meade filled debauchery (leave it to Charlie to get Kevin in on it, cause Dean won’t be able to listen to ‘Santa Baby' for a very long time), Dean was heading to his room.

Or wondering exactly, why the normal light in the hall was no longer the basic 60 watt. 

Instead the hall leading to his room was randomly, yet systematically, lit with bright and colorful Christmas lights that Dean felt completely confused over. He had a bottle of scotch in his hand, behind him was the party, and he was just going to bed. He knew the bunker was too safe guarded to let something in. Unless it was a being so powerful but didn’t intend harm.

Like how Castiel back in the main room was having Sam encourage him to sing a Christmas song.

Dean glared as first as a red light turned on, then yellow and green. Blue was flickering when he opened his door. Dean slipped in and immediately grabbed the nearest silver knife. Not hard, considering he was a pro at stashing the sharp things in the perfect crannies. 

But what made him grab it was the light. Fucking Christmas lights everywhere. Twinkling and lighting up the room, sending a cascade of colors onto everything. Dean would have thought Sam did it. But Sam had oddly been less annoying as of late, helping Castiel play human. So, no, not Sammy.

Dean thought of him then, cause Gabriel would do something like that. Just to mess with him. Or just to piss him off, because Gabriel loved it when he was mad. Mad and angry and pinning Gabriel down even with the knowledge Gabriel was actually stronger.

Dean would never admit it, but he wanted to cry. He guzzled down some of the scotch and laid down, not trying to notice the happy lights. Happy, bright lights. Bright and happy, which Dean realized right at that moment wouldn’t happen ever again. His life truly was too much and he always made horrible decisions.

So Dean fell asleep, with horrible thoughts and a cascade of beautiful lights that he could see behind his eyelids. But fall asleep he did.

He was asleep, or close to, when he felt warmth press against his back, arms around his waist. A fluttering sensation, like a bird expanding their wings was heard and felt. And the fact that angel wings were wrapping around him nearly woke him up.

“Hush, Dean,” a voice said. A voice that didn’t have a true ability to sound soft. But it was a voice ready for every moment, ready to tear it apart with glee.

“Gabe…” Dean whispered, pretty sure he was dreaming and not awake. He couldn’t open his eyes, but he could feel everything. The soft caress of feathers that he has never actually seen. The gentle touch of fingers along his stomach, gentle but massaging. “You’re dead.”

A chuckle hit his ear, full of breath and sound. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t believe it.

“I’m as dead as God wants me to be. So, ghost me until I have a use.” There was a pause, while Dean felt hands touching him. “Do you like them?”

Dean finally opened his eyes and stared at the lights, which still flashed and danced. “I kinda think I do.”

“Take joy, Dean,” Gabriel whispered, his voice echoing in the room. “Sleep and I’ll watch over you. I miss you. I know it wasn’t something serious but…the human who could give as good as I gave…that’s a tad meant to be. And I’m probably in love with you.”

Dean took a shuddering breath and enjoyed the invisible arm holding him tightly. “Yeah. I…Gabe.”

“Shh, I know. I know it all. Just enjoy the lights I gave you. Enjoy this moment you silly boy.”

“Will I see you—“

“Only the Father knows.” Gabriel held him closer. “That’s all we can know, Dean. But damn will I try.”

Dean wanted to cry, but years upon years of the life he lived where everyone worth anything leaving him had drained him of the ability. Instead he turned in those invisible arms and felt heat and comfort from an invisible chest. “I wasn’t suppose to miss you like this. Not after all this time.”

Gabriel didn’t really vocally respond. But a subtle vibration surrounded him and the lights began to pulse, like Christmas itself was happy. Dean let out a breath, then jerked when a near solid and pleasant feeling pressed against his mouth.

Like a hello. Like a sign of love.

Dean shuddered, wanted to say something but…he didn’t have to. Gabriel always knew. Even the 'day of dying'. Gabriel, once Dean had gotten the details, had actually had him die in every way that Dean had entertained. Purely hilarious, but serious ways. Dean had survived too many supernatural disasters to think that would kill him. But a car, a piano falling… Gabriel had already knew him that much.

“Why can’t you be real?” Dean choked out, tilting his head so it was pressed against something, probably Gabriel’s neck. “Why can’t I just have what I want?”

“Life isn’t just sunshine and rainbows.” A long breath hit Dean’s forehead. “I don’t mind…you finding another. It’ll be us in the end, but I’m not gonna be unreasonable about this. I can wait.”

“Should I say thank you?” Dean replied, almost sarcastically.

A chuckle was heard and a tightening of invisible arms tightened around him. “Do you need the lights off? You should sleep. Stupid Dean, running with never resting.”

“I don’t care…just stay?”

“Until I’m unable to,” Gabriel promised.

And finally the deep sleep came, wrapped in ghost archangel arms. The distant sound of laughter nearly reached him. The light had dimmed, but left enough color to make things soothing. Dean didn’t care for Christmas. But he couldn’t argue with this.


	3. The Sound of a Carol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sastiel. For Rare Pairings Prompts on Tumblr. Prompt: Christmas Carols.

Castiel arrived to the motel, having heard Sam’s prayer. Usually he only answered Dean, but of recent he has found himself enjoying Sam’s words to him. Sam’s adoration to a higher power. 

Even with the belief despite the horror Sam faced, Castiel could tell he believed in something, something with truth. And that, learning that, is why he started always answering Sam’s prayers. 

Even if he had been in Cairo at the time.

When he arrived he noticed two things. One, the music. A throbbing and yet classical in nature piece that had no singing. It filled the room, loud enough for them, but not enough to disturb the outside. The second was the complete lack of Dean Winchester.

Sam, when he turned to spot him, was standing looking extremely nervous. Castiel’s eyes darted around quickly, making sure he didn’t miss something. Some kind of spirit or shadow that had Sam, a man he realized was a true friend, looking like he was afraid.

“Sam?” he asked, trying to ignore the music. Haunting, yet joyful. It was obviously Christmas music. Even he, often losing years at a time, knew the tradition of that month. “What--?”

“Cas…Uh, Castiel, I wanted to tell you something. And Dean told me to go big, but I didn’t think you’d like that. And-?” Sam paused to take the breath.

“The music is beautiful,” Castiel offered.

“Oh, Uh, Trans-Siberian Orchestra. Everything else seemed…false. And I can’t really sing, though I learned Baby, It’s Cold Outside, but it has drugging a drink in it. I…anyway I’m glad you liked it. It’s…Uh…yeah.”

Castiel looked at him, the way he would stare, then let his eyes flicker away. Castiel swallowed, not liking the feeling in his stomach Sam caused looking at him as though…Castiel didn’t know. Sam was clearly in the negative span of emotion. “I do like it, Sam. I just worry. You seem upset or afraid. I’ll help, I will.”

“Cas, do you ever think of loving a human?” Sam asked, then immediately sat in the table chair, looking like he couldn’t believe he asked.

“You’re brother and I share—“

“Not him, anyone else…” Sam interrupted.

“Sam, I can only say you come before any other. I appreciate Bobby, but you are very special.”

“But would you? Love a person, non angel or demon?” Sam asked, voice going small.

Castiel suddenly understood. The music hit a crescendo as Castiel strode forward. He placed his hand on Sam. Not the shoulder, like with Dean, but the curve of the neck, because for some reason that intimacy felt more natural. Sam looked up at him, face wary. Castiel took a breath, almost tasting Sam on his tongue, scent and all. He smiled.

“I do believe I could, Sam. Only those I trust and adore. And no, Sam, I do not mean your brother,” Castiel said, voice strong but soft. “Please, say what you brought me here to ask.”

“I like you,” Sam blurted out. “Dean says I should just ask you on a date and get it over with.”

Castiel squinted. “I don’t understand.”

Sam cursed softly, just as the song ended and left them in silence. “I’d like to go to a movie theater, hold hands, watching something classic. Afterwards, I’d walk us back here and…” Sam’s voice dropped to very soft and low. “And maybe kiss you goodnight.”

“Why must all this happen? What is the purpose?” Castiel asked truly curious.

“It’s…respect. To go slow and ease into the relationship, because that way we…learn each others likes and dislikes,” Sam replied. “It’s to built a foundation so we can…so people can fall in love.”

“I’d like that, Sam,” Castiel said softly, tugging on Sam’s neck enough to pull him to his feet. He stared at the man before him. So strong and caring. Castiel found himself smiling. And he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sam’s cheek, knowing it was a sign of affection. 

Sam was blushing when he pulled back. Sam shuffled his feet, dropping his head. “There is a movie theater in town. They’re playing old movies for the holiday. Want to go see It’s a Wonderful Life with me? Starts in thirty minutes.”

“I’d love to, Sam,” Castiel said, a broad smile starting.

Sam took his hand and led him to the door. “It has an angel named Clarence in it.”

Castiel followed, head titled. “I do not know this angel.”

Sam chuckled. “Don’t worry about it.” He paused just outside the door. “So, this is a date? Not friends?”

“You’re always a friend,” Castiel informed him. “What happens now, I cannot say. I have always been curious of human mating rituals. If anything, we’ll learn.”

“Do angels have mating rituals?” Sam asked, the uncertainty leaving. He looked like he was about to read something amazing.

Castiel cleared his throat. “Yes. If…well, it will involve singing.”


End file.
